Te Necesito
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: .Secuela de "Mi historia entre tus dedos". Si la vida te da una segunda oportunidad, tómala, aférrate a ella y sobre todo, valórala. KaixRei, yaoi, one-shot, songfic.


_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Te Necesito**_**"**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_.

∞ **Género**: One-shot, pseudo-songfic.

∞ **Pareja: KaixRei.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mí no me pagan por escribir esto, es únicamente un pasatiempo. Sólo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión. Por otra parte, la canción "Te Necesito" pertenece a OV7.

∞ **IMPORTANTE**: Para entender este fanfic, tuviste que haber **leído previamente**** "BULLET"**,** "GUILTY"**, **"AMOR VERDADERO" **y **"MI HISTORIA ENTRE TUS DEDOS"**, ya que ésta es la quinta parte de la trama y de la serie bautizada como "_**First Love**_", por lo tanto sólo será enteramente comprensible si has leído previamente mis anteriores fanfics.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**Te NeCeSiTo**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Te fuiste de pronto, poniéndole fin

sin previo aviso a este amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **Flash Back** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**S**__entado junto a uno de los enormes ventanales de la mansión Hiwatari, Rei no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar hacia afuera, aunque sin observar realmente, sus ojos dorados perdidos en alguna parte, únicamente fijos en la dirección en la cual, horas antes, Kai se había marchado, como cada día, como todos los días, ocupado siempre con su importante trabajo. Ni un beso de despedida o por lo menos un adiós._

_Sin nada qué hacer realmente, el pelinegro se quedaba rondando en ocasiones por la mansión, limpiando polvo imaginario, acomodando cuadros o simplemente, tomando siestas prolongadas, porque todo en la mansión era monótono y opresivo. Por eso, a cada momento que contaba con la oportunidad, el chino salía de su enorme jaula de oro, hasta escabullirse en los lugares en los que se encontraban sus amigos de antaño, los alguna vez llamados Bladebreakers. _

_Y a veces ocurría, como en ese momento, que Rei simplemente se quedaba en casa, sin intenciones de salir y sin intenciones también de dejar que le molestara el hecho de que la mansión Hiwatari era de todo menos un hogar. Esos días, normalmente pacíficos y faltos de actividad, eran ideales para que el ojiámbar dejase volar sus pensamientos, que tenían mucho más libertad que él y se preguntara -aunque ya lo hubiese hecho demasiadas ocasiones en el pasado como para saber que iba a llegar siempre a la misma conclusión- qué es lo que había pasado con Kai.¿A dónde se había ido?_

_Claro, Kon no estaba loco, él sabía que Kai Hiwatari se había ido a su bendito trabajo ese día, pero Rei no pensaba exactamente en "ése" Kai. No, el pelinegro rememoraba aquel Kai Hiwatari que, con una expresión neutral y una mirada severa que escondía dentro de sí un temor visible a ser rechazado, le había dicho que lo amaba por primera vez, tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa. Ése Kai que solía acariciar cariñosamente sus cabellos negros, murmurando un sinfín de palabras suaves hasta que el sueño lo vencía entre sus brazos. El Kai al que siempre se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios cuando sus ojos se posaban en él. Aquel Kai ya no estaba, se había esfumado sin ninguna explicación, dejando a Rei allí, con su soledad, su corazón despedazado y sus lágrimas._

_Y Rei tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir, dejando en el suelo sus sentimientos pisoteados, porque había decidido que la única manera de sobreponerse era la de olvidarse de esos cuentos infantiles llamados amor. Si Kai ya no lo amaba, Rei tampoco tenía entonces intenciones de continuar amándolo._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **Flash Back's end** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y al verme solo, juré arrancarte de raíz,

pero no, la verdad, yo tampoco pude olvidar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin ser capaz de poder resistirlo por más tiempo, pese a que había estado luchando con todas sus fuerzas, Rei no pudo más y se rindió… soltando entonces una carcajada, seguida de otras tantas mientras se retorcía, sin resultado alguno, entre las sabanas de la cama.

- ¡No, Kai! -gritó a media voz, entre risas- ¡Ya no! Nononono…

Pero sus suplicas eran en vano, pues no ayudaron a detener a Kai, quien sin titubear siquiera un poco, continuó provocando cosquillas en el moreno sin preocuparse de sus peticiones, entre carcajadas, de que se detuviese.

La mañana apenas comenzaba, pero el sol ya se hallaba en lo alto, colándose por entre las delgadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas abiertas de la habitación, iluminándolo todo y dando la sensación de que aquel día tenía la apariencia de iba a ser un día con un clima perfecto.

Rei no tenía razones para pensar diferente, pues aquel día había sido despertado con un cálido beso sobre sus labios, para seguidamente sentir los inclementes dedos de Kai sobre su piel desnuda, haciéndole cosquillas y obligándolo a rodar por la cama, intentando librarse de tal _tortura_. No fue necesario pues, que hiciera otra cosa, ya que poco después y quizás compadeciéndose de él, el bicolor se detuvo mientras que Rei intentaba recuperar el aliento, con las últimas risas muriendo quedamente en sus labios, hasta que finalmente aspiró aire con fuerza, relajándose contra las sabanas revueltas, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo suavemente cuando sintió nuevamente los conocidos labios del ruso sobre los suyos.

- Buenos días -murmuró el ojiescarlata, separándose de él-.

- Eres terrible, Kai. Recuérdame no dejarte pasar tanto tiempo con Takao, estás tomando sus malas costumbres.

El bicolor no respondió y en cambio, deslizó sus labios hasta el cuello expuesto del chino, donde se cerraron sobre un pequeño moretón que él mismo había hecho sobre la piel del moreno la noche anterior.

Sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrió recorrió al pelinegro al sentir la lengua del otro pasar suavemente sobre la marca en piel y sonriendo, cerró los ojos, llevando sus dedos a entrelazarse en los revueltos cabellos azulados de Kai.

- Dime que no estás intentando convencerme de quedarnos en la cama todo el día -dijo con un tono risueño-.

- Eso depende -respondió Hiwatari, deslizando su mano derecha por uno de los costados del pelinegro- ¿Está funcionando?

- Hmn… sí y por eso voy a levantarme antes de que termines de convencerme, hoy tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer.

Kai soltó un bufido y se incorporó, dándole al moreno el espacio suficiente para poder levantarse.

- Prometo que después voy a compensártelo -dijo, apartando ligeramente uno de los mechones azulados de la frente del otro-.

Finalmente Rei se incorporó, estirando los brazos como si anteriormente con todo los movimientos que hizo mientras intentaba escapar del toque de Kai, no hubiesen sido suficientes como para estirar sus músculos.

Kon se deslizó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, dejando que sus pies hicieran contacto con la mudilla alfombra del piso de la habitación y por un momento, su mente comenzó a divagar al ponerse a pensar en lo maravillosamente bien que comenzaba aquel día, despertando al lado de la persona que amaba.

Sí, porque pese a todo lo malo que había sucedido entre los dos. Las mentiras, las lágrimas y el sufrimiento, allí estaban, juntos, después de que Rei había pensado que aquella relación no tenía salvación alguna, que ya no poseía amor que conservar. Y por un tiempo había estado totalmente seguro de que lo que alguna vez había sentido por Kai ya no existía. Pero era obvio que pese a lo que había intentado y tratado de creer, aun así, aquello que existía entre los dos había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir aun en el más desesperanzado de los escenarios.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Rei se levantó finalmente, comenzando a andar en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el baño privado de la habitación, sin importarle la desnudez de su cuerpo o de sentirse avergonzando en lo más mínimo, pues luego de todo el tiempo y las vivencias compartidas con Kai, sentirse tímido por algo tan sencillo era un tanto ridículo.

- Voy a tomar una ducha y después iré a prepararnos algo para el desayuno -dijo en su camino-.

Kai simplemente lo observó unos segundos más sin decir nada antes de incorporarse un poco sobre la cama.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

El pelinegro detuvo sus pasos, girando hacia el otro y soltando una pequeña risilla.

- Kai -le llamó casi condescendientemente- No necesitas pedirme permiso.

Pronto Rei se vio apresado entre dos fuertes brazos y entre risas y traspiés, ambos entraron en el cuarto de baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No digas que es tarde, que mucho esperaste

y ya no piensas volver, di que aún hay tiempo

para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer,

porque yo, nunca te olvidé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **Flash Back** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_Su abuelo, Voltaire, le había dicho muchas veces -tantas que parecieron infinitas- que el amor era una tontería. Que no sólo te hacía débil por sentirlo sino que además, jamás sería real, no cuando tu apellido era Hiwatari porque ¿Quién podría amar realmente a un Hiwatari? Lo único que las personas querían de ellos era su fortuna, su posición social, el poder de su estatus; la única manera de mantener una adecuada línea sucesoria era por medio de matrimonios arreglados, donde todos los riesgos a futuro ya estaban previstos._

_Kai siempre había odiado aquellas palabras de su abuelo e incluso, aunque las odiase, durante mucho tiempo había creído que eran verdad. Porque no existía nada que lo hiciera pensar que realmente él podría ser merecedor de ser amado._

_Y entonces se enamoró de Rei. Y a su vez Rei le enseñó que los ideales de su abuelo estaban equivocados, pues si de algo podría estar seguro, era que el oriental lo amaba con total honestidad, sin motivos ocultos ni deseos ambiciosos._

_Todo había sido maravillosamente perfecto… hasta que Kai lo arruinó._

_Si se ponía a analizarlo, resultaba incluso irónico, que, en todo el tiempo que vivió Voltaire, jamás pudo separarlos, sin embargo, cuando ya no estaba -debido a su fallecimiento- fue lo que finalmente lo consiguió. Pero sería hipócrita decir que había sido culpa de su abuelo, no, la culpa había sido únicamente de Kai y de su egoísta estupidez. Si hubiese actuado de una manera diferente, si en lugar de alejar a Rei de sus problemas los hubieses compartido con él, nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Pero Kai había escogido comportarse adustamente, indiferente e incluso cruel para con Rei, asumiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, protegiéndolo de un daño mayor, cuando en realidad era su comportamiento lo que se encontraba destruyéndolo todo. Y lo que al final consiguió borrar aquel amor tan sincero que Rei le profesaba._

_La relación que ahora tenía con el chino era una burla en comparación a cómo había sido en sus comienzos: honesta, llena de amor, pura. Ahora, Rei simplemente continuaba viviendo allí porque Kai le había rogado que no se fuese, después de que el oriental le confesara que ya no le quedaba más amor para darle. Y Kai no podía dejarlo ir, sin importar cuánto doliese saber que su relación ahora no era más que una mentira._

_El simple hecho de pensar que Rei pudiese desaparecer, que se marchara para ya jamás volver, era suficiente como para que Kai quisiera gritar al aire con todas sus fuerzas, de romper todo a su alrededor hasta que ya no le quedase energía alguna para moverse. No importaba si el chino ahora estaba viviendo con él por lastima, mientras estuviese allí, Kai podría seguir adelante sin derrumbarse por completo._

_Porque mientras Rei estuviese allí, aun había esperanza._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **Flash Back's end** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue sólo un mal sueño,

tan sólo me importa que hoy estés junto a mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las once de la mañana ya se acercaban, pero Kai y Rei apenas acaban de sentarse para desayunar, aunque, por la hora, era mejor considerar aquello como un almuerzo. No era necesariamente su culpa que se hubiesen entretenido más de lo esperado, aunque habrían mentido si cualquiera de los dos hubiese negado el hecho de que ambos estaban pensando en la misma cosa cuando entraron juntos a la ducha. Y es que era demasiado difícil resistirse a la oportunidad de hacer el amor bajo el agua, cálida e invitante.

No existía duda de que aquel día simplemente iba perfecto y las expectativas ante lo que tenían planeado únicamente hacían que pareciera que las cosas sólo podrían ir de bien a mejor. No era bastante común que contasen con días que fuesen totalmente libres de alguna ocupación, sin tener que preocuparse del trabajo de Kai y que recientemente, también se había vuelto parte de Rei, por lo que, cuando contaban con el día libre, no existía duda de que trataban de aprovecharlo desde el comienzo hasta el fin. Las cosas iban mejorado considerablemente ahora que, de entre todo lo que Rei se pudo haber dedicado para ocupar su tiempo, había escogido ayudar a Kai, convirtiéndose en su asistente y a manera personal, en su consejero. Aquella idea resultó ser perfecta, pues además de eliminar el tiempo que pasaban separados por el trabajo del ruso, ahora Kai finalmente después de que su abuelo muriese, sentía realmente que la carga de Biovolt era más sencilla de sobrellevar y era incluso, hasta amena teniendo a Rei allí.

Y mientras daba un sorbo a su café sin azúcar, Kai observaba en silencio como el moreno se servía una segunda taza de jugo, tomando luego una galleta de té verde cuya receta Rei venía practicando desde hacía poco. Era cierto que aquella escena no era ni extraordinaria o fuera de lo común, pero el bicolor simplemente no podía dejar de apreciarla, porque durante demasiado tiempo vivió con el temor real de que nunca más pudiese mirar algo tan sencillo como el tener a Rei junto a él en la mesa, en una mañana normal y cualquiera.

- ¿Pasa algo? -cuestionó el ojidorado arqueando una ceja ante el escrutinio del que estaba siendo objeto-.

- No -negó cerrando brevemente los ojos- Sólo pensaba en que tal vez necesitas un corte de cabello.

Kon abrió bien los ojos y se llevó la mano derecha hacia su cabello, suelto y todavía húmedo, tocándolo con aprensión.

- Corté las puntas hace tres meses -reprochó torciendo los labios en un gesto que Kai no podía evitar pensar que era adorable- No deberías hablar así de mi cabello, yo no digo nada del tuyo ni de tus tintes.

El ruso reviró los ojos, llevando la taza a sus labios y dando otro trago de café.

- He perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que te he dicho que es natural.

Rei soltó una risita, extendiendo su mano y rozando con la punta de sus dedos los cabellos de uno de los costados del otro.

- Max y Takao aún siguen tratando de dar con el tipo de tinte exacto que creen que usas -dijo, sonriendo alegremente-.

Kai volvió a revirar los ojos, soltando un bufido.

- Van a tardarse toda la vida y nunca lo encontraran -dijo Kai, tomando la mano del moreno que estaba a su alcance- Porque no existe.

- No tengo el valor suficiente para decirles eso y romperles la ilusión.

El oriental río y Kai se vio obligado a depositar un beso en su mano, que hizo que la sonrisa de Rei aumentara aún más.

- Te amo -susurró el ruso, contra sus dedos-.

- Yo también -y la respuesta de Rei fue inmediata, convencida-.

Si Kai tuviese que agradecer algo por estar vivo, sería precisamente eso. Cualquier cosa del oscuro pasado que tenían era irrelevante, excepto para recordarles que no debían de cometer los mismos errores de nuevo.

Y el bicolor casi podría jurar que sería capaz de volver a pasar por todo aquel sufrimiento otra vez de ser necesario, si al final era capaz de ver aquellos ojos color ámbar mirarlo con alegría y devoción y de escuchar la voz de Rei llena de afecto, diciéndole que le amaba. Porque sí, al final, eso era lo único que importa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo no tengo vida sin ti y por eso estoy aquí,

rescatando el tiempo que viví lejos de ti.

Te necesito, no hay más qué hablar

¿Qué harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **Flash Back** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

"_Empezar de cero" era algo bastante difícil de hacer de manera literal, porque Kai y Rei habían pasado ya por tanto juntos, que era imposible pretender que eran dos adolescentes en el comienzo de una relación, en la cual poco sabían el uno del otro._

_Sin embargo, al menos estaba bien para intentar reconstruir lo que quedaba de su bastante dañada y por algunos momentos moribunda relación. Pero iban mejorando, cada día, poco a poco, con infinita paciencia y cuidado._

_Ahora ya no existía entre ellos aquel pesado trato que los obligaba a estar juntos, siempre cerniendo sobre ellos un yugo que les recordaba tanto sus errores del pasado, como la amargura que implicaba que únicamente se hallaban viviendo una relación falsa, que tendría que terminar algún día cuando Rei se cansara de pretender cosas que no sentía._

_Resultaba ser entonces que, sea como fuere, Rei al final había recuperado -aunque tal vez y sólo tal vez nunca se habían ido- sus sentimientos por Kai, lo cual era razón más que suficiente para dejar de lado por completo todos aquellos meses de agonía entre ellos y querer rescatar aquella relación que se había impuesto en contra de todas las adversidades, reclamando que todavía quedaba una esperanza para ella, que no estaba perdida para siempre._

_Y a pesar de que ciertamente, con lentitud, las cosas iban cambiando, cada noche cuando iban a dormir, Kai aun sentía el miedo de que el oriental fuese a marcharse, pese a las mejorías que estaban ocurriendo. Pero cada mañana al despertar, el ojirubí dejaba a un lado cualquier miedo para centrarse en lo que era importante y eso era Rei y aquello que había entre ellos. Ya que si antes Kai había intentado compensar sus errores pasados, ahora lo que intentaba era que se convirtieran sólo en un mal recuerdo, que las cosas volviesen no a cómo eran en un principio, sino que aún mejores y no descansaría hasta que así fuese, hasta que consiguiese tener nuevamente la seguridad de que Rei iba a estar allí, siempre; y cuando eso ocurriese no volvería a cometer el error de dar por sentada la presencia del moreno en su vida. No, iba a ganarse esa bendición día con día._

_Haría todo lo que fuese necesario sólo por tener la oportunidad de ser capaz de tocarlo y saber que estaba allí, con él._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **Flash Back's end** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rompe el silencio y sella mis labios con un beso sin fin.

Esta vez prométeme, que jamás te voy a perder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si había algo de lo que Kai no tenía reparo en utilizar, era el dinero que estaba a su nombre. Desde luego, no iba por la vida exigiendo lujos absurdos -no menos de los mínimamente aceptables- pero, cuando decidía hacer un gasto extravagante, normalmente tenía una buena razón para ello.

Un ejemplo era precisamente aquel día. Tenían planeado ir a ver una película que al chino le interesaba, pero como Kai sentía que la única forma de que podría ser capaz de disfrutar tal cosa, sería sólo si rentaba la sala entera para ellos dos durante esa función; y así había sido. Después de eso, irían al museo principal de la ciudad, donde había una exposición acerca de diferentes culturas, por lo que Rei no podía librarse del deseo de querer asistir, pues entre esas culturas se encontraba la suya y luego de tanto tiempo lejos de China, hasta una simple exposición sobre su país le interesaba profundamente. Kai nuevamente había hecho uso de sus influencias y tendrían aquella sala del museo exclusivamente para ellos dos durante un buen rato. Después de eso, irían a un restaurante -obviamente caro- y para finalizar cuando ya hubiese anochecido, darían un paseo por la torre de la ciudad, que era constantemente comparada con la de Tokio.

Desde luego, Rei no siempre estaba del todo conforme con los gastos que a veces hacía Kai y parecían ridículos, pero, el ruso era quien decidía que hacer con su dinero y sería bastante ilógico ponerse a recriminar por unos cuantos gastos exagerados de vez en cuando, ya que después de todo ¿Para qué se suponía que Kai estaba trabajando, si no era capaz de gastar su dinero en algo que lo hiciera feliz? Aunque ese _algo_ indirectamente tuviese que ver con el mismo Rei.

Era por eso que ambos se encontraban en esos momentos en su habitación luego de haber terminado con su desayuno, vistiéndose adecuadamente para el día que les esperaba y mientras Rei se hallaba sentado en un taburete, arreglando su cabello -una tarea que podía ser bastante entretenida-, Kai, sentado en la cama, terminaba de ponerse los zapatos. Una vez hecho, se encaminó hacia una de las mesas circulares de la habitación y tomó el relicario que sobre ella se encontraba; una vez en mano, quitó el seguro con un movimiento de su dedo pulgar y el relicario se abrió en dos, como un libro. En la parte izquierda se encontraba una fotografía de su madre, sonriente y hermosa, con sus profundos ojos escarlata. En la parte derecha, había una fotografía de Rei, actualizada hacía muy poco, pero que al igual que la anterior, en esta fotografía aparecía con una enorme sonrisa y una cálida mirada.

Aquella visión hizo que irremediablemente Kai también sonriese, cerrando el relicario y guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Volteó hacia atrás, mirando que Rei continuaba bastante ocupado con su cabello, como para notar cualquier otra cosa en la habitación, por lo que el ruso se encaminó esta vez hacia el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta y de donde colgaba un saco que había dejado allí la noche anterior. Lo tomó por una de las mangas y comenzó a buscar en uno de los bolsillos interiores, sacando una pequeña caja de joyería, la cual abrió de la misma manera que el relicario. Dentro de la cajita y resguardados por su interior de terciopelo azul, se encontraban dos anillos de oro blanco, ambos con el mismo diseño: una franja de color que los rodeaba por en medio, adornados con una discreta gema rectangular que no era más ancha que el anillo en sí. Lo que los diferenciaba eran los colores y las piedras. La franja de uno de ellos era roja, mientras que la gema se trataba de un rubí; por el contrario, el otro tenía una franja dorada y la gema era un topacio oriental.

Kai tenía planeado darle a Rei uno de esos anillos aquel día, más en específico, el que era rojo, ya que el dorado se lo quedaría él… eso, sí las cosas salían como él lo esperaba y Rei aceptaba ese anillo y su proposición.

- Estoy listo.

Kai cerró rápidamente la cajita y la guardó con esa misma velocidad en el otro bolsillo de su pantalón, dándose la media vuelta y regalándole una sonrisa a Rei, quien acomodó el taburete en su lugar y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

- Es mejor irnos ahora o todo el dinero que desperdiciaste en rentar la sala, no va a servir de nada.

Le ruso regresó sus pasos hacia la cama y tomó el saco que iba a juego con la ropa que llevaba puesta, colocándoselo en camino hacia la puerta.

- Podría rentar todo el cine si quisiera -replicó con cierta arrogancia-.

- Y también podrías hacer una montaña de billetes y luego prenderles fuego. El resultado sería el mismo.

El ojiescarlata reviró los ojos, terminó de arreglarse el saco y justo antes de que Rei saliese de la habitación lo tomó por la cintura, plantando un beso en sus labios entreabiertos. El moreno gustosamente lo abrazó pero antes de que pudiese comenzar a regresar el gesto, Kai se separó, sólo lo suficiente para que al hablar sus labios rozaran los contrarios.

- Quédate conmigo siempre -musitó Kai quedamente-.

El pelinegro sonrió, apretando más su abrazo.

- Siempre -respondió Rei-.

Kai volvió a besarlo, con lentitud, como si deseara saborear aquel momento todo el tiempo posible, como si quisiera dejarlo bien grabado en su memoria.

Y sin embargo aquel beso tan lleno de amor y profundo, no sería lo principal que Rei recordase de aquel día, porque aquel día, sin que Rei lo supiese aun, iba a convertirse en una fecha para recordar y celebrar cada año, todos los años. Por el resto de sus vidas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Por un momento creí que no acabaría, pero estoy orgullosa de mi misma. No por cómo salió, sino porque lo terminé.

Para cualquier comentario o duda acerca de este fanfic o cualquier otro de mis fanfics, les invito a que pasen a mi Tumblr:

www . crylittledevil . tumblr . com

Sólo es necesario que borren los espacios. Y como un pequeño dato extra, ya no me encontrarán en Facebook, así que mi Tumblr será el único lugar de ahora en adelante donde podrán ponerse directamente en contacto conmigo.

Y como siempre, les agradezco por haber leído mi fanfic. ¡Hasta la siguiente!

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Al amor lo pintan ciego y con alas. Ciego para no ver los obstáculos y con alas para salvarlos..._" —°¤:.


End file.
